


say yes to heaven (and me)

by bugheadxhearteyes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Jughead's back, One Shot, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadxhearteyes/pseuds/bugheadxhearteyes
Summary: After the night in the woods at the Ides of March, Betty can't help thinking. Bad enough, she can't sleep either so lets herself dream, streaming 'say yes to heaven' by Lana Del Rey
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	say yes to heaven (and me)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I changed plot a little bit. Charles took Jughead, but he didn't tell Betty where and how's he. And there's no 'faking death stuff'. That's all for you to know, now enjoy!
> 
> ps. I would reccommend to play 'say yes to heaven' by Lana Del Rey :)

Nights were the worst. 

Since Jughead was taken by Charles, Betty didn't have contact with him. Charles was keeping her out of it, for 'her own and Jughead's safety'. And Betty fully understood him. It didn't change the fact thought she missed Jughead the most. And moreover - she didn't even know if he's okay. All she was doing was to keep the Preppies' attention out of Jughead's circle, which wasn't an easy job. And she was getting tired of it. All she wanted is Jughead to be back. To hug her. To tell her he loves her. To be there when she needed him the most. 

He wasn't. And all of this happend because he went to Stonewall. The school she encouraged him to go at first place. 

The school he wanted to go. 

The school that may have him killed. 

And as for the days, Betty managed to get through them. She knew it'll take time, and she was afraid she won't make it, but pretending she doesn't know where her boyfriend is while the whole town was looking for him, was really tiring. That much, after she came back to her room all she wanted is to sleep. 

The problem was, she couldn't. 

Betty couldn't sleep without strong, Jughead's arms carried around her. Without his silent breath. Without he's quiet voice, who he used when she woke up the 5th time of the night because of the nightmares she had. 

'It'll all be okay, Betty. Shhh, darling, it'll all be okay. It will be okay, I promise'

She really believed him. 

So Betty didn't sleep. At least not long and calm enough. If anything, she fell asleep for twenty minutes, just to be awaken from nightmare or stress. Just like a night like this. 

It was about 2 am, when Betty woke up again. She sighted and mopped fresh tears from her cheeks. She lied on her bed again and took a couple of deep breaths, as Jughead made her do after nightmares. It cooled her down a little, but she wasn't able to sleep anymore. Instead of, she put on her earphones and played some random playlist on Spotify, hoping for some entertaining song which could make her better for a while. But when she heared the first sounds, she knew it can't be a coincidence. 

Say yes to heaven by Lana Del Rey. 

Betty sighted and wanted to stop the song, however, something made her continue. She closed her eyes and let the sound fill her body. 

If you dance I'll dance  
And if you don't I'll dance anyway  
Give peace a chance  
Let the fear you have fall away

Betty smiled and thought how accurate it is to their relationship. They weren't a normal, highschool couple. Cause do highschool couples deal with faking death, leading a gang, having a fucked up parents or fighting with a organ harvesting cults? Betty smiled and remembered how last year they would dance to Seventeen, as Kevin made them do before the musical. For the first time in years they just felt like two normal teens. Dancing, singing, feeling happy and relaxed for a while? It wasn't normal for them. But they were teens after all. However though, Betty thought, they wouldn't be themselves if they didn't investigate every mystery they discover. It was inherent part of their relationship and it made them special. Made them happy. Destined for one another. Stronger. Unbreakable. 

One tear left Betty's eye. 

I've got my eye on you

I've got my eye on you

She remembered about how they were both at the beginning of their relationship. How insecure at first, how deeply destroyed and disappointed by love. They fell in one another, needing a safe place and love. And they found it with each other. Betty thought she should thank Archie - after all, if he didn't reject her, she woudn't have Jughead now. And there was one thing Betty Cooper was sure about - noone would make her as happy and loved as Jughead. Not Archie, not anybody. And she knew Jughead feels the same, just by the way he looks at her. Their love was something Betty never even dream about. Jughead definitely saved her, giving her his heart. And so did she. Which was the best decision she could ever make. 

Say yes to heaven

Say yes to me

Say yes to heaven

Say yes to me

Betty smiled after the next tears felt onto her cheeks. Jughead was so close to death. So close to left her alone in this scary world. It wasn't the first time he did it to her, but every time it happend, Betty's heart ,seeing her boyfriend covered in blood, cracked in two. She knew Jughead will fight - he was a fighter. But it didn't change the fact she cared about his life even more than hers, because all she wanted was to make Jughead happy. After years of having no love in his life, he deserved it. That's why she was encouraging him to join Stonewall - to make his dreams about writing come true, even thought she was aware of how much she'll miss him. That's why she was hiding her sadness when she heared about Yale - knowing that if she told him about her feelins, he would give her a place straightforward. Jughead would do anything for her and that's why she had hope, yet - he had to come back to her. Once and for all. 

If you go I'll stay

You come back I'll be right here

Like a barge at sea

In the storm I stay clear

Cause I've got my mind on you

I've got my mind on you

Say yes to heaven

Say yes to me

Say yes to heaven

Say yes to me

Betty always knew their love will never end. Not like this, not being together for 3 years. Betty wanted future with Jughead. They were so young yet, but she already knew that if the time comes and Jughead feels ready to propose, she will say yes without a doubt. She wanted to go to Yale, solve every mystery there and eat at lot of pizza, or, eventually chinese food. Betty laughted honestly, for the first time in a few days. Another passion they shared - eating. They would get out of Riverdale, move to New York maybe or another city, it didn't matter - as long as they are together, everywhere will be perfect. Jughead will be a writer and she maybe an FBI agent, just like Charles. They would live together in their small apartment, and later on, if they'd be lucky enough, they would move out to some beautiful house at suburbs and have a baby. Maybe a couple even, Betty thought. A beautiful, blue eyes kiddos. The fruits of their love. A children they would grew together, in a loving and safe house, where there would be no judgement, addictions or anger and danger. They will create a happy family. Together. As they always dream about. 

Betty laughted again, with her eyes close. Dreaming. Feeling glad. Calm. Like everything will be fine, as her truly love once said. Everything will be okay. 

*I've got my eye on you*  
*I've got my eye on you*

A quiet nock at the window. Betty didn't care, deeply dived into her thoughts. 

*I've got my eye on you*

Another nock. This one Betty heared and looked at the darkness behind her window. 

She couldn't believe her eyes. 

*I've got my eye on-* Betty quickly ripped off her earphones and run towards the window with a gasp. She opened her window and met Jughead Jones, as big as life, face to face. 

'Betty' he said, smiling with tears. With the most happy and honest smile Betty had ever seen. A smile that was meant for her and her only. 

'Jughead' she whispered, still not believing her eyes. 

After a couple of seconds she was falling into his deep hug, both crying in each other arm. Both extremely happy to finally see one another. Both, finally, feeling like they're home. 

'I love you' said Jughead, before he kissed her strongly and didn't let her say anything. 

Later on, lying in their bed, filled with love around them, Betty asked Jughead to explain. 

'Tomorrow, I promise, I will tell you everything. But tonight, I just want to be with you. I missed you so much, Betty. So, so much'

'I missed you the most too' answered Betty, resting her head on his bare chest. Smiling. 'Promise me you'll never leave me again, Jug. I won't make it this time' she smiled to him and gave him a kiss. Jughead nooded and said quietly to her ear. 

'I promise, we'll always be together. Whatever it takes. You and me. Forever'

'I love you'

'I love you too, darling'

This night, Betty slept peacefully. With a love of her life by her side. 

Everything was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Feel free to leave a comment and kudos, if you enjoyed the shot!


End file.
